Je le suis, et je le resterai
by Angelsoflight
Summary: Il peut être heureux mais plus souvent il se hait et se recherche. Ce personnage qui arrive dans un nouvel environnement suivra son destin, pour donner un sens à sa vie. ( Inclue comme personnage Estel, Elladan Elrohir, Elrond et possiblement autres )
1. Un environnement étranger

**--Bonjour, voici une nouvelle histoire qui devrait compter plusieurs chapitres et que j'écris comme cela en suivant le fil de mes pensées. Le personnage principale présenté est un personnage de ma propre création et vous ne saurez probablement jamais son nom, ni ce qu'il est réellement, tout ça est caché dans mon esprit. Donc, dans le premier chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, il ne rencontrera personne, ce n'est qu'une légère introduction. J'espère que vous apprécierez sinon… eh bien, tout peut disparaître en un instant --**

**_Chapitre 1_**

****

Un environnement étranger

            Encore un fois, je me réveillais dans un environnement inconnu. Je levai mes yeux vers le ciel pour m'apercevoir que le soleil brillait et qu'il réchauffait ma peau sale et écailleuse. Pour une fois, rien ne semblait hostile aux alentours. Je soupirai. C'était bien beau être en sécurité, je ne savais toujours pas où j'étais. C'était visiblement une forêt. Je décidai de continuer vers l'avant pour explorer. C'était si magnifique, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Cela faisait bien des siècles que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans une forêt. Les arbres, grands et majestueux, semblaient avoir une grande complicité. Leur feuillage suivait la douce brise du vent. L'odeur était rafraîchissante, accueillante et… pour une fois je me sentais bien et légèrement heureux. 

Toutes ces années de souffrance..

Non

Je fermai les yeux. Je devais oublier pour une fois qui j'étais. Je levai mon museau dans les airs et pris une grande bouffé d'air pur et frais, me faisant frissonner quelque peu. Je découvrais lentement les alentours, bien que je me trouvais encore dans la forêt, je m'y plaisais grandement et je sentais que chaque parcelle de cette forêt, chaque être qui y vivait, tout n'était que paix, moi qui n'y était pas habitué.

En marchant, je découvris un petit cours d'eau où je pris le temps de m'arrêter pour me reposer le corps et l'esprit. Je pris quelques gorgés d'eau fraîches, si bonnes… et m'accotai contre un arbre pour reprendre des forces. Je fermai les yeux à nouveau et, bien que cela me déplaisait fortement, me mis à penser à ma vie. 

La mort… je l'avais vu si souvent et l'avais même souhaité pour moi-même. Je me détestais tant..

Seulement regarder mes mains, si on pouvait appeler ça des mains, qui étaient griffues, souillées par les taches du passé. Oui, toute ma vie était dans ces mains, on m'aurait donné une épée à l'instant et je les aurais tranché. Je ne voulais que m'enfuir de moi-même, me retirer de ma peau, mourir. J'avais déjà oublier la paix de ce lieu, ne pensant seulement qu'à ma haine envers moi-même. Un tel endroit ne méritait même pas que j'y vienne.

Je continuai à mâcher mes sombres souvenirs, me tenant les genoux et appuyant mon menton sur ceux-ci. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, mes yeux vides et sans expression fixant inlassablement le paysage devant moi.

Je décidai de rester à cet endroit paisible pour la nuit et m'endormis rapidement. Je voulais subitement me cacher dans mes rêves, loin de la réalité, ces illusions me semblant bien meilleur que ma propre vie. Je ne pus malheureusement pas m'en échapper, car mon sommeil n'était que remplie de rêves tourmentés et de sang… tellement de sang…

**~~ TBC ~~**

**-- Voilà pour le premier chapitre, court… un personnage dont vous ne comprenez pas grands choses… qu'en dîtes-vous ? --**


	2. Traître est notre vision des choses

**Chapitre 2**

****

Traître est notre vision des choses

Une voix rauque….une voix sombre…une voix remplie de mépris et de haine… Oui... Une voix qui me réveille. Qui est-ce…

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent lentement. J'étais étendu sur l'herbe, près d'un petit ruisseau, tout semblait normal. Je souris faiblement à cette paisible vue et m'efforçai de me lever. J'avais une horrible sensation dans mes pattes, j'avais l'impression d'être resté immobile pendant plusieurs jours. Alors que je riais un peu de ma difficulté à marcher en ligne droite, j'entendis une voix et me souvint que c'est ce qui m'avait réveillé. Cette voix était lointaine mais je l'entendais parfaitement, j'avais toujours eu une ouïe très développée. J'écoutais mais ne connaissais pas ce langage étrange. Pourtant je savais que la voix appartenait à une âme sombre. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer le mal en ces régions et cela m'enrageait, nulle part ne pourrons-nous jamais vivre que dans l'harmonie, cette réalité était bien triste. Je secouai la tête… triste et bien réelle. 

Avançant lentement dans le silence absolu, je me dirigeai dans la direction d'où provenait cette voix. D'autres voix semblables à la première commençaient à s'élever. Me cachant du mieux que je le pouvais derrière un arbre, j'observai les personnages étranges devant moi. Qu'étaient ces créatures ? Elles avaient la peau sombre, portaient des armures fabriquées grossièrement... Dans leurs yeux brillaient une lumière malfaisante, le mal. Leurs oreilles étaient étranges… elles étaient pointues. Des oreilles pointues! Qui en ce monde aurait pu croire ça! …_Mais tu n'es plus dans ton monde. _Quelle pensée cruelle que de savoir que je ne sais où aller… 

Mes pensées furent interrompues lorsque quelque chose m'agrippa l'épaule par-derrière. Réagissant violemment, je me retournai vivement et projeta la créature sur le sol. Elle me regarda troublé par les événements, m'observa quelques instants pour enfin se rendre compte que je n'étais pas des siens. Se relevant rapidement, elle hurla à ses compagnons des phrases incompréhensibles à mes oreilles. Même si je n'avais pas compris, je savais que ça allait mal tourné pour moi. En quelques secondes, une armée de ces monstres se jeta sur moi. Je faisais de mon mieux pour me défendre mais elles étaient très nombreuses. Une rage s'empara de moi et je commençai à devenir violent, mon esprit combatif me revenait. J'étais plus grand que ces créatures, je profitai donc de cet avantage. Les attrapant plusieurs à la fois, je les projetais si brutalement contre les arbres qu'ils mourraient instantanément, leurs os se brisant par la force de l'impact. Plusieurs reculèrent, elles avaient peur, après tout j'étais un être inconnu à leurs yeux. La peur de l'inconnu est puissante… Plaquant une créature contre un arbre, celle-ci me regarda dans les yeux et commença à rire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, mais soudain elle s'exprima dans la langue commune et je compris ces quelques mots  " Le _mal te rattrapera _". J'achevai sa phrase en lui brisant le cou sans trop me demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Je me retournai vite pour affronter mon prochain combat mais plus personne ne se dressa devant moi, elles avaient toutes fuient. Une douzaine de cadavres jonchaient le sol, du sang noir colorait l'herbe verte et, accompagnant parfaitement cette scène, un silence peu rassurant. Soudain je me mis à penser à ce que cette créature m'avait dit. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire, qu'avait-elle vu en moi ? Sûrement rien de positif…

Je couvris mes yeux de mes mains, comme pour m'éloigner de ce monde. Ce n'eut pas grand effet, mais je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes, me tenant au milieu de cette forêt, entouré de cadavres, enfoui au creux de mes mains souillées, enfoui au milieu de ma peine, de ma haine et de ma rage. Ma haine… ma rage.. c'est le mal. Il me rattrapera, il me possédera, il me rendra comme eux… C'est ce qu'il voulait dire… Il avait raison, j'ai toujours tort. Je n'ai aucun espoir…

Soudain, un bruit sourd.. léger, gracieux… Je me retourne, des yeux m'observent. De nouveaux êtres se dressent devant moi. Je sens tout de suite qu'ils sont pacifiques, ce qui me rassure. Ils ont l'air surpris mais par quoi ? Par mon allure peut-être… je ne sais. Ils portent tous des arcs. Restant loin de moi, ils commencent à me parler. Je ne comprends pas. Je hoche la tête vivement pour le leur faire comprendre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont compris mais certains d'entre eux sortent leur arc et pointe leur flèche vers moi. Je ne réagis pas, je reste sur place à les observer. Ces gens ressemblaient beaucoup à des humains, mais ils étaient plus grands et effilés, plus beaux et sages. J'esquisse un léger sourire en voyant leurs oreilles pointues. Ils ont l'air dérangé par mon regard observateur et je les vois se préparer à tirer sur moi. J'entends une voix parlée et ils baissent leurs armes. Je soupir, soulagé. Enfin, deux d'entre eux commencent à s'avancer vers moi, s'éloignant de leur groupe. C'est alors que je remarque qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup… des jumeaux probablement. Ne voulant pas empirer la situation, je croisai les bras pour leur montrer que je ne leur voulais aucun mal. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre comme réaction…

_À suivre…_

_Commentaires ?___


	3. Âme froide

**Chapitre 3**

****

Âme froide

Je n'obtenu aucune réaction. Seulement la froideur de leur regard qui me dévisageait. Tous ces yeux rivés sur moi, pénétrant mon âme, l'écrasant afin que je ne sois plus qu'une bête en cage. Je me sentais soudainement si humain, j'avais envie d'être avec quelqu'un, de me cacher derrière pour former une barrière entre la réalité et mon monde, d'être protégé… Mais j'étais seul, seul avec moi-même. Je pourrais me montrer fort, courageux mais la force ce n'est rien lorsque votre esprit n'y est plus, lorsque les seules pensées que vous avez sont dirigées contre vous et vous rongent la chair jusqu'à ce que vous ne pensiez seulement qu'à mettre fin à vos jours. Ma fierté de jadis m'a abandonnée et c'est  ma force qui est devenu ma faiblesse… Que faire d'autre que de s'abandonner à son sort… Et c'est ce que je fis, m'agenouillant sur le sol, j'attendis. Mais attendre quoi exactement ? Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, tout ce que j'attendais c'était d'être accepté une fois dans ma vie pour l'être que j'étais vraiment.

Lorsqu'une voix s'éleva pour m'adresser la parole, j'eus à lever mes yeux pour analyser le sentiment contradictoire qui émanait de l'être. Ce que j'y vis me fit mal; une blessure si profonde qu'elle en faisait trembler sa voix de colère en me parlant. Peut-être que les autres de s'en apercevaient pas, mais moi j'entendais ce son distinct dans sa voix, le murmure de la douleur, d'une souvenir lointain… 

« Qu'êtes-vous donc démon ? Parlez! »

_Ahhh__… démon. Toujours ce mot pour me qualifier. _Je ne répondis pas. Le fouet pourrait s'abattre plus vite que je ne le crois. Non, je vais attendre. Attendre que seul le pouvoir de ma présence les fasse réfléchir. Qu'ils ne soient que perturbés par mon comportement n'est rien, ma présence est lourde à supporter car je transporte avec moi un nuage sombre qui, je le sais, me suivra toute ma vie. Éternelle vie… Ces êtres sont forts mais leur âme fragile. Ils ne pourront supporter bien longtemps ma présence suffocante. Je me contente donc de rester là, les fixant et vite je ne serai plus la proie. Mais la voix persiste…

« Cela ne vous coûte rien de répondre puis que vous mourrez de toute façon! »

_Oui bien sûr… essayez déjà de me tuer_…_Pourquoi cette persistance ? Pourquoi s'acharner sur la pauvre créature que je suis ? Je ne mérite pas la vie, je ne mérite pas la mort, je mérite seulement de les servir. Mon cœur m'a longuement affligé de remords pendant ma vie, ce sentiment m'est obscur et mesquin. Il vous déchire le cœur pour ne vous laisser finalement que deux choses : la peur et la fierté. Car nul cœur libre n'est totalement corrompu par le mal, vous avez peur pour votre ennemi. Cette peur vous l'avez acquise de ce dernier. Ses dernières émotions, vous les aspirez jusqu'à ce qu'elles vous étouffent et vous montent au cerveau pour vous forcer à  les analyser. Et c'est à ce moment que vous vous rendez compte que vous étiez comme cet ennemi, que vous avez tué quelque part une partie de vous-même… Ahh, et la fierté. Elle se joue de vous, maître des lieux, maître du destin de votre ennemi mais aussi de celui de vos alliés. N'est-ce pas la fierté qui mène aux actes irréfléchis? N'est-ce pas la vie qui nous mène vers le chemin de la mort ?_ _Ohh__, je dois cesser de me perdre ainsi dans mes pensées! _

Je relevai les yeux et croisai ceux de mon interlocuteur. Il semblait déstabilisé et ne cessa de tourner ses yeux vers son jumeau comme s'il cherchait son accord. Manque de confiance je suppose… Je n'étais pas stupide et voyais clairement dans ses yeux la question suivante qui s'affichait « Que vais-je faire maintenant? ». J'aurais bien pu y répondre, mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ici car mon destin est déjà scellé. J'attendis…et attendis et ils ne bougeaient toujours pas… Puis, le silence total des environs…

Mais attendez! Je sens quelque chose… Ils reviennent, ces monstres! Je les sens! Une trentaine, cruels et affamés d'une soif de vengeance dont _je_ suis le responsable. D'un bond, je suis sur mes pattes, oubliant que ce n'était pas un très bon moment pour me lever… Alors que cette pensée me traversa l'esprit et que je me retournai pour voir leur réaction, mon corps fut transpercé d'une dizaine de flèches tirées avec tant d'habileté que pendant une fraction de seconde j'eus le temps de me demander pourquoi des êtres si pacifiques étaient des adversaires hors pair au combat…

Finalement, après que le peu de force qui me restait s'eut évanouit dans l'air, je m'écroulai sur le sol, agonisant. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de protéger quoi que ce soit, la vie, la mort car mes yeux se fermèrent et les ténèbres m'accueillirent à travers le remord…

À suivre…

_Hmmm__, bon je sais que mon style d'écriture est un peu mélangé mais je n'y peu rien vraiment ;) Merci pour les reviews Shimmering Rose, Elysabeth, Eryna Khan et Dinwen. Sachez que c'est apprécié… j'espère qu'un jour je pourrai répondre à toutes vos interrogations, mais pour le moment, place aux mystères car ceci n'est pas la fin.. oh non, loin de là =)_

_Qui est donc cette pauvre créature ? Oui en effet.. qui est-elle? Disons seulement qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle croit être et qu'elle ne sera pas ce qu'elle veut être ;)  
 _


End file.
